Hospitalized: One Direction
by Jaycee Marie Caniff-Espinosa
Summary: When Niall saves Jaycee from getting shot, Jaycee can never forgive herself and will go to any lengths to try not to hurt him any more than she already has. Niall/OC...Liam/OC...Harry/OC brother/sister relationship
1. Will You Still Love Me After This?

_**Chapter 1: Will You Still Love Me After This?**_

He was all I could ever think about. He was on my mind twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. But now, nothing. Everything we had was gone and nothing could ever help make him better. His coma was something I couldn't take anymore. I keep blaming myself for something that was on accident but wasn't my fault what so ever. Why did he have to jump in front of it? That stupid blur of silver flying throw the air. Then it hit him.

_***Flashback***_

_Liam and I were walking home from school but he got a call from his mom saying he had to go home. He left which left me all alone to walk home. That didn't turn out very good. The next corner I turned, I got guys pulled me into an alley. There must've been like 7 guys and there was nothing I could do. Niall was just walking by the alley and noticed me trying to get away. As I tried to get away, one of the older looknig guys pulled out a gun, aimed at me and fired. If Niall wouldn't have been there, I would've gotten shot. Niall fell to the ground and immediately started bleeding bad. I called 911just in time. They got there a few minutes later. Thank god to or else I would've lost the best friend in the whole wide world. He was such a great guy and I know there would be a lot of people who would be devistated to lose him. _

_***End Of Flashback***_

On the way to the hospital, I called the rest of my friends, my mom and Harry's dad (since they're dating) and Niall's mom. They all showed up at the hospital after he had gone into the emergency room. Only one person was allowed in and since I was the only there at the time he went in, I went with him. Mom texted me when she and Terry_*****_ got there. The others slowly got there. The doctors and nurses said they would let one other person in but I had to choose. I chose Harry since he was practically my brother and because he was Niall's closest friend besides me.

"How long until he's better?" Harry asked me.

"I honestly have no clue," I said, with tears in my eyes. "It could take a while but...he might not...live." I had enough. Harry seen my tears starting to fall faster on my face so he pulled me into a hug and brought me into the waiting room. Liam immediately got up and hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"I think we need to talk Liam." I said, with more tears than ever.

"Okay. Let's step outside and talk." he responded then left. I followed, not really sure about what I was going to say to Liam.

"Umm... I don't know how to say this but ..." again I had started to cry. Liam held me close, making this a lot harder than I had planned. "I think we need to take a break."

"Are you saying you're breaking up with me?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Yes but listen..." he didn't give me a chance to finish.

"WHY?" sounding even angrier.

"I just think it would be best since I will be here a lot with Niall until he recovers and you will want to do other stuff. I really don't want you to get mad about me staying here and not wanting to go with you to the stupid concerts or something. Please forgive me." I said, starting to cry again. This time he calmed down and put his arm around me, trying to be gentle.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I have just one question." he said.

"What is it?" I replied, getting a little happier everytime I thought of my best friend before the incident.

"Will you still love me after this?"

**A/N: **Terry is Harry's dad. Harry's dad and Jaycee's mom are engaged so Harry and Jaycee are going to be brother and sister soon...I own nothing in this story and I hope I get reviews on how I did so I can write the next chapter. If I get enough reviews, the second chapter will be out soon.


	2. Everything Will Be Alright

**Chapter 2: Everything Will Be Alright**

"Yes of course I will still love you after this. Why wouldn't I?" I responded.

"I don't know. All I know is that you love Niall and he loves you. I know nothing can get in the way of that. You two are best friends and you always will be."

"Thanks Li." we started walking back into the hospital. "The only thing that will make me happier would be for Niall to be all better and NOT be in a coma."

We walked in to see only Harry, Zayn and Louis in the waiting room.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"They left because they just couldn't bear to see Niall in his condition. Dad and Jayme left because they had something to do." Harry said.

"Okay. Well, anymore news on Niall's condition?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. The doctor said he wasn't gonna get any better for a while." Louis replied.

"Oh well I'm staying here until he gets better and wakes up. I am the reason he is here and I need to fulfill the consequences." I said.

"Okay. Suit yourself. I'm going to tell Jayme and Dad that you're gonna stay here until he wakes up. See you tomorrow." Harry got up and left. Louis and Zayn followed. Liam stayed the night with me to make sure Niall nade it through okay.

I woke up to see that Liam was gone and Niall was gone too. I wasn't sure how that happened but as I started walking, I noticed that the hallways started getting darker. At first I thought that the sun was just beginning to rise. But man, I was wrong. As soon as I got to the next room, all the lights in the building went out. I started to panic and a few seconds the lights went back on. I looked up from the floor to see Niall at the other end of the hallway. I walked slowly toward him but as I got closer, I noticed that it wasn't Niall but Niall's head and...Liam's body. Liam had killed Niall to put him out of his misery. Wait. That couldn't have happened.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, angry.

"I put him out of his misery so we don't don't have to see him suffer. Now you can be mine. Forever." Liam replied.

"NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME." I angrily yelled. I ran toward them and they disappeared. "NO! WHY DID HE DO THAT TO YOU?" I yelled again.

"Jay. Wake up. Wake up." I felt Liam shaking me. "You're having a nightmare." I woke up.

"OMG. That was the worst dream I've ever had." I felt my face burning as tears started pouing down my face. Liam pulled me into a hug on the couch we were on.

"Don't worry Jay. It was just a dream. It won't actually come true." Liam assured me.

"I hope you don't kill him." I said.

"LOL. What was that?" he asked.

"Umm, nothing." I fell back asleep and was woken an hour or so later by my phone. It was really annoying.

_Someone's calling you_

_Answer your phone_

_Unless you don't like them_

_Then you can just pretned you didn't hear me_

_Which I would never do to anyone_

_Because that would be mean_

-I have something really important to tell you.~ Harry

-What is it?~Me

-I got a new girlfriend.~ Harry

-Really? Who is it?~ Me

-Avery Scott ~ Harry

-You mean Avery as in 'My' Avery. My best friend?~ Me

-Yeah. She's so awesome.~ Harry

-Yeah. I know. Just don't hurt her or I hurt you. Got it?~ Me

- Got it. ~Harry

Not long after texting Harry, Zayn called.

_I wanna stay up all night _

_And jump around until we see the sun _

_I wanna stay up all night _

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one _

_Hold on to the feeling _

_And don't let it go _

_Cause we got the flow now _

_Get out of control _

_I wanna stay up all night _

_And do it all with you _

Zayn: What's the deal with Niall now?

Me: Nothing new yet. I'm still blaming myself and i had the strangest dream this morning.

Zayn: Lol. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. It was your mom and dads fault for making you so beautiful. And Really, a strange dream?

Me:Yeah it was very strange.

Zayn: Lol.

Me: Thanks.

Zayn:For what?

Me: For calling me bautiful. You're not too bad yourself.

Zayn: You're welcome. Thanks.

Me: Well I guess I'll see you later. I gotta go right now.

Zayn: Okay. See ya. Bye.

We hung up. I didn't really have a crush on Zayn but I knew he had one on me which made our friendship kinda awkward. He wanted me to know that he would be there for me no matter what happened.

~3 WEEKS LATER~

I took one look at Niall in the bed and I lost it. Tears started streaming down my face in a cascading waterfall of sadness. I had to look down in case anybody were to see me like this.

"Jaycee. Where am I?" a voice came from next to me.

"Niall. You're awake. You're in a hospital because you saved me."

Niall had a confused look on his face. "Really? I saved you? Tell me how."

"Well me and Liam were walking home when he had to leave. I had to walk by myself. Some guys jupmed me and pulled me into an alley. You walked by and heard me screaming so you ran to the alley and tried to help me get away. You pulled me away from his grip but he pulled a gun out and aimed it at me. You, being the sweet guy you are, jumped in front of it and got shot. You were in a coma for 3 weeks and 5 days. And now...now you're awake and looking good."

"Oh wow. I guess that means that I'm your hero." he said, looking happier than I had ever been in the past 4 weeks.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I gave him a reassuring smile that meant 'Everything will be alright'.


End file.
